Satan Discovers the Uses of the Rain Flame
by DGtnsl
Summary: The Vatican is under attack! Blue flames burning those that get in the way to a crisp. But whose body is Satan possessing? And how can they have lasted this long? Well, that would be because of a certain type of Dying Will flame. Rated T for blood. I might add another chapter in the future.


The Order of the True Cross headquarters, the Vatican, was in chaos. Exorcists were running around everywhere, trying to find the person who had infiltrated the building and had slaughtered anyone who got in their way. They had been informed by one man before his gory death that the assailant had blue flames. Blue flames. That could only mean two things: Satan or Rin Okumura was causing havoc. But Rin Okumura was in Japan, at True Cross Academy – that was confirmed. And Satan couldn't possess a body long enough to do this kind of damage. That is, unless he stopped his absence and was body hopping like on the Blue Night. But the man who reported the blue flames had said that the assailant was shrouded in them. So it must be that Satan found a body able to somewhat support him. Though the Order thought the only such people were Shiro Fujimoto and Yuri Egin (though most people didn't know about the latter). Were they wrong? Had they not looked for possible candidates themselves thoroughly enough to train them against Satan? Things were not looking good for the Order.

The Grigori along with many other high ranking members of the Order and quite a few exorcists were currently trying to escape from the Vatican via magic keys and doors. They were currently heading through a door leading to the underground headquarters of Japan, passing through the large door. Their progress stopped however, when they all heard or saw a blast of cobalt blue flames down the hallway. Everyone froze. Exorcists were pulling out various weapons and preparing various summoning circles. They waited to see what Satan (they had concluded the assailant could be none other than Satan) would do next. Would he body hop to the nearest person? Would he approach them in the body he was in currently? Everyone was tense, even those that had already gone through the door and were standing in Japan, eyes sharp and watching.

Then they heard the laugh.

It chilled them all to the bone. Several exorcists forced the Grigori through the door to Japan quickly as someone shrouded in blue flames stepped around the corridor. Blood dripped down the sword in, no attached to, his left hand. The vessel wore a black leather uniform – jacket, pants, boots, gloves – which also dripped blood. He had long silver hair (which was unusual) and a manic grin on his face. The ears were pointed, a tail lashed behind him, and two globes of blue fire hovered behind him. Yes, this person was possessed by Satan – and they were not an exorcist. The clothing told them all that much. Which meant that this individual, poor soul, had been strong enough to support the Demon King this whole time. _Who was he?_ some wondered.

At that particular moment in time, Rin Okumura and his classmates entered the room that was connected to the Vatican, seeing Satan and the higher ranking Order personal. Word had spread through the exorcist ranks in True Cross Academy that someone was attacking the Vatican and people were evacuating to the Japanese Branch. Of course, nothing could stop the young half-demon and his classmates from seeing what was going on first hand. When they did however, several of them froze like the adults did. Rin and Bon however, trembled in rage. They glanced at each other, silently agreeing to take Satan on together, before rushing forward. Yukio called out in distress for them to come back, but he was ignored.

As Rin and Bon pushed through the doorway, Satan unleased a column of blue flames from the sword at his wrist, obviously intent on frying the upper Order personnel. The flame was stopped when Rin drew his sword and shot out his own flames, protecting the Grigori and others, making them suddenly thankful that they hadn't executed him. Bon called to Koneko and Shima and the three started chanting, other exorcists following suite to prevent people from getting hurt by the dangerous blue flames. Rin charged forward after his hero act and engaged his biological father who was possessing a silver-haired man. As much as Rin pitied the person people possessed (his _real_ father had died because of possession after all) he hated Satan more, and was intent on killing him this time. And this time, both father and son where using swords.

"Son~!" Satan said gleefully. "How nice it is to see you!"

"Don't call me your son!" Rin shouted back. "I'll kill you!"

The two clashed blades, ignoring the exorcists backing through the door linked to Japan. Satan and Rin seemed evenly matched. Well until Satan kicked Rin in the gut and sent him flying toward the door. This caused several exorcists to jump and Yukio raised his gun at Satan after running over to Rin. Bon, Shiemi, and the other Exwires (though terrified) also had weapons and creatures, ready to fight the Demon King if they were driven to.

Rin pushed himself up, coughing some blood, as Satan laughed in the background.

"You still have a long way to go, boy!" Satan cackled. "It doesn't help your case that this body belongs to a skilled swordsman!"

Rin ignored his father's taunts, gripping his sword tighter he charged again. Fire and metal flashed as the two dueled. Yukio and the other Exwires could only watch. The Grigori and other Order members had successfully made it through the door. Many exorcists guarded the exit. They tried to get Yukio and his students to get through the door as well, but they were ignored. So, they resolved themselves to leave the door open until the last possible moment. They couldn't allow Satan to kill the upper Order members, but they wouldn't leave a bunch of Exwires and one exorcist to their deaths at Satan's hands. It was about that time that Yukio noticed another man in black leather watching the fight from the opposite side of the corridor – the direction Satan had come from. He had feathers and a raccoon tail in his hair and his leather jacket hung from his shoulders. He was tan and had some scares on his face. His arms were folded as he watched, red eyes following the movements of Satan and Rin disinterestedly. Yukio's eyes narrowed. Who was this man? And, more importantly, why was he in the Vatican?

Rin was doing his best to land a hit on Satan, but was failing. Satan blocked every attack with incredible speed and precision. Flames flew from both swords and people, but, of course, they did nothing since both combatants were immune to them. Satan, on the other hand, kept managing to get Rin. A scratch here, a slash there. By themselves, each wound was insignificant, but with so many piling up quickly, it was beginning to show that they were wearing on the teen – he was slowing down. Rin, panting, left an opening which Satan took with a laugh, hitting him with the flat of his double-edged sword upside the head, causing him to fall on the ground. Yukio, seeing his older brother in distress, fired off two shots at Satan to keep him occupied. Again, lightning quick, Satan avoided; jumping back to avoid one holy bullet and blocking the other with the sword. He smiled crookedly at his other son and the Exwires. All of whom were in battle positions still.

Rin coughed and pushed himself back up to his feet. He stumbled a little, blinking blood out of his eye – why did head wounds have to bleed so much? – and faced Satan again. As he readjusted his grip on his sword, ready to reengage the demon, he noticed blood starting to bleed from the corners of Satan's eyes. It seems Satan noticed too, because he lifted his right hand up to dab at some.

"Hmm," he mused, "Strong, but not strong enough. I'm surprised this body lasted this long anyway."

Everyone stared as Satan looked at the blood as though he was transfixed. Then they noticed that the Demon King's bright blue flames were starting to dim. The two glowing orbs behind him disappeared completely, while those surrounding his body became darker and seemed more like water than the dangerous blue fire it was before. Satan seemed to take notice as well. He looked down at himself.

"Ah, and this would the rain flame," he said as the watery flames more or less extinguished the blue demon flame. "Amazing really, to find someone with blue flames strong enough to contain me in Assiah."

"What are you _talking _about!?" Yukio demanded.

"Doesn't matter, Yukio! I'm going to kill him now," Rin exclaimed.

Rin was about to move, but when a different voice joined the mix he stopped, noticing for the first time the man leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Trash, are you done yet?" the man asked apathetically.

Everyone stared at him. Who had he just called 'trash'?

The man got off the wall and approached Satan and Rin, who were still in the middle of the corridor. The watery flames were starting to die down. Satan's tail lashed in the air.

"As much fun as it was to watch you go on a rampage –" oh, he was talking to Satan. Wait did he call _Satan_ '_trash'_? "–I would prefer that you stop possessing my Second," the man said. His expression remained neutral.

Satan raised an eyebrow, but didn't move against the scared man. "Well, it would seem that your 'Second's' rain flame's tranquility attribute is going to drive me out before my presence kills him. And it won't let me repossess him either, such a bother," Satan said, conversationally. This was a new side of the demon anyone had seen. The exorcists by the door, still watching from Japan, made note of this odd statement. The person Satan was possessing was _driving him out_? Impossible. Satan killed any hosts he had. Blood was still dripping from Satan's eyes and some was starting to come out of his nose too. His whole body posture was changing to tired/exhausted/relaxed. Satan turned back to Rin and Yukio, ignoring everyone else. "Well, boys, it was nice to see you both again~! Shame I couldn't kill more exorcists. Until next time~!"

With that, the demonic attributes disappeared from the silver-haired man. The watery flames shrank into a ring on his right hand, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell unconscious instantly. He would have hit the floor if the strange man with the feathers hadn't caught him.

"Hn," the man snorted. "Damn trash."

Rin, who still hadn't sheathed his sword and was bleeding from many a cut, had his mouth open in shock. What the hell just happened?! He decided to voice this out loud. "What the _hell_? Who are you, who is he, is he alive, and did Satan just _leave_?!"

"Rin, I think you need to calm down," Yukio said, placing a hand on his elder brother's shoulder.

Rin turned his head to face his brother and looked like he wanted to argue, but sheathed his sword instead. When he looked back at the two leather-clad men, he saw the scarred man checking the silver-haired man's pulse on the floor. He grunted. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Shiemi and Shima hurried forward, Shima probably because he wanted to protect Shiemi in case the stranger was dangerous or burst into blue flames like his companion. Izumo and Koneko also came forward, watching both leather-clad men with suspicion and worry respectively. Shiemi reached to out a hand to check the silver-haired man's pulse herself, but was stopped by the scarred man's voice.

"He'll live," he said. There was no emotion in his voice besides vague annoyance.

Shiemi cringed but persisted, checking the pulse anyway. "He should still be given medical attention," she said timidly.

The man grunted again. "Do what you want." With that, he stood up and faced the exorcists still staring at him or his 'Second,' or reporting to other people what had happened. His eyes roamed over everyone he could see, those red eyes containing a smoldering rage deep within. Several exorcists and Exwires were struck with fear when they made eye-contact. Others regarded him suspiciously. Had he followed his companion into the Vatican and let Satan do whatever with said person's body? Better yet…

"Who are you?" Yukio asked, taking charge of the situation.

"Hm," the man seemed to be considering his answer. "Xanxus," he said finally.

"Ok, _Xanxus_, what was Satan talking about when he mentioned 'rain flame'?" Yukio asked.

'Xanxus' did not answer. When Rin opened his mouth to say something, the man finally spoke, "Scum, I don't have to tell you shit."

Many people in the vicinity bristled at the man's rudeness.

Yukio, ever diplomatic, cut off his brother's no doubt hot-headed response with a much calmer one. "I'm sorry, sir, but since your friend was possessed by _Satan_ and attacked the Vatican, I think you should explain some things. Both of you will be taken into custody and questioned, and treated of course." He motioned to some other exorcists, and they started forward; obviously intent on taking the scarred man into custody, just like Yukio said. A higher ranking exorcist stood in the background, watching Yukio and the proceedings with apparent approval as he ordered some other men to make sure the Vatican was secure.

"That trash isn't my friend. And kid, you got another thing coming if you think you can take me into custody," Xanxus said dangerously.

"Trash?" Shiemi mouthed, obviously horrified at the way the scarred man was referring to the unconscious one when they seemed to work together. That man had even referred to the silver-haired one as his 'second.'

Yukio bristled. "You are in the middle of our headquarters. Your, _associate_, is still alive after having been possessed. This is unheard of. We need to conduct a full investigation."

"Trash…"

The atmosphere was getting more and more tense. Rin laid a hand on his sword so that if push came to shove, he could back up his little brother. Other exorcists were placing hands near weapons. This man was human, but that didn't mean a metal gun wouldn't hurt.

Then there was a groan. "Vooi," was uttered along with something in Italian which the Japanese didn't understand. The Italian exorcists understood it to be "What the hell happened?"

Shiemi and Shima whipped back to look at the silver-haired man. Everyone else's attention was on the man as well. Xanxus and Yukio didn't move, but the others turned their heads. How could he be regaining consciousness so soon?

The silver-haired man reached a hand up to his eyes, which Shiemi had covered with a plant to stop the bleeding and (hopefully) heal any damage done by Satan's possession, and removed the leaf. He then felt his nose, making an expression of disgust as he looked at the blood that came away.

"You awake, trash?" Xanxus asked, though it sounded like he could care less either way.

"Yeah, Boss," he said, switching to Japanese when he noticed his Boss speaking it. "Feel like shit." He looked around him, pale blue eyes piercing anyone he looked at. "The hell we at?"

Yukio cleared his throat, and the silver-haired man's eyes snapped to him. "You are in the depths of the Vatican."

"Ooh?" was the reply. The man then pushed himself to his feet with the aid of the wall. Shiemi let out a squeak and tried to tell him not to move, but he ignored her. He didn't look particularly steady, but that glare of his promised death to anyone who crossed him. And with the blood soaked blade and cloths, he certainly made an intimidating image. Wait, why hadn't he commented on the fact he was soaked in blood?

"We need you both to come with us. You," Yukio addressed the silver-haired man, "need to be examined. And, as I said before, we need to conduct an investigation about this matter."

The silver-haired man was silent, as was everyone else, gaze flicking from Yukio to Xanxus, his boss apparently.

Xanxus was also silent for a period of time before he suddenly let out a bark of harsh laughter, startling the exorcists.

"Boss?" the silver-haired man questioned quietly.

Xanxus continued to laugh. Then it suddenly cut off, startling the exorcists again. "Shark-trash, we're leaving." Then he spun around and started marching off down the hall. The silver-haired man eyed the exorcists before turning to follow.

"Hey! Yukio said you have to stay!" Rin called out. Other exorcists had steely gazes as they moved to catch the two leather-clad men. Before they could get very far in apprehending the duo however, the silver-haired man spun around and bared his sword at them.

"Voooii!" he yelled, people were surprised at the volume when the man had been unconscious a minute ago. "The boss said we're leaving, so we're leaving! Unless you want to join the other's I've obviously taken down today, you'll stay out of the way." A vicious smirk was on his face.

The exorcists paused. Shiemi looked scared and she retreated to the safety of her friends, Shima close behind. Izumo's foxes were floating around her, Bon pulled out a gun he had recently been training to use properly in order to become a Dragoon, Shima hefted his monk staff, but looked scared, and Rin moved into a position to draw his sword.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to a light steadily growing brighter by Xanxus. The silver-haired man looked over his shoulder at it, when a knowing smirk crossed his face. He moved to the side just as the corridor exploded in bright light and dust, everyone covering their eyes against it. When the dust settled, both men were gone.

"Go!" an exorcist ordered. "Find them!"

Exorcists who had been evacuating the Vatican began flooding it again, streaming past the Exwires and Yukio.

The higher ranking exorcist from before clapped Yukio on the shoulder. "You did good, not losing your cool. Make sure everything in the Japanese Branch is sorted, and get your students back," the man ordered.

"Yes, sir," Yukio saluted. He turned to Rin and the other Exwires. "Alright, come on. Let's go."

There was some grumbling from Bon and Rin, but the group headed back through the door and to their classroom. On the way, Rin, of course, complained. "Can you believe that? That was crazy! Who were those people?"

"I dunno," Shima said. "No one has ever survived being possessed by Satan like that. Did you hear what he said? Something about tranquility and rain flame driving him out of that guy's body."

Bon pursed his lips. "Yeah, that was weird. But I'm more angry at the fact that Satan got away. He was so close!" Bon clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

"Ah, sorry, Bon. I was so close," Rin said, deflated.

"Shut up, Okumura. I'm going to kill Satan, not you. Get yourself looked at," Bon huffed.

Before the two boys could get into an argument, Shiemi voiced concern over the silver-haired man.

"Just forget it," Izumo said. "He wanted to leave, so it's his fault if he dies."

Shiemi puffed her cheeks. "He only left because his 'boss' said so. That man, doesn't he care that his friend was possessed!?" she exclaimed. People not getting treated for injuries was one of the few things that got Shiemi's feathers ruffed.

"I guess not," Koneko mussed. "It's a shame we couldn't get them to come peacefully. If we learned what that flame stuff they were talking about was then maybe that could have been a new weapon against the demons."

The group reached their classroom.

"Well, no use crying over spilled milk, as they say. Let's get back to our lesson," Yukio said with a sigh before reverting to teacher-mode. Various individuals (Rin and Shima) groaned but everyone went to their seats and tried to focus on whatever they had been learning before the disaster with Satan. Well, after Rin got bandaged up by Shiemi, of course. Yukio used that period of time to lecture on proper medical attention.

Meanwhile…

"Squ! What was that this morning? Why'd you run off?" Lussuria fused when Xanxus returned with a bloody Squalo.

"Looks like he felt like killing someone. Ushishishi; lots of someones," Bel observed from his position on a nearby couch.

"Che," was Squalo's only answer before he found a chair and plopped into it. The journey from the Vatican had been more or less uneventful. They had easily broken through the weak security surrounding the building. Squalo had been mildly impressed to note that he had, apparently, single-handedly broken into the Vatican headquarters and taken down many 'exorcists.' But he was sore and tired. All of his muscles ached like he'd run a marathon and trained vigorously at the same time, and his head was killing him. Shortly after leaving the Vatican building, he'd almost passed out from exhaustion. Xanxus had gotten a car and driven them (yes, he actually drove) back to the Varia mansion, allowing Squalo some time to rest. He'd told Squalo about bursting into blue fire and getting all the way to the Vatican. Apparently, he'd been possessed by Satan. Or at least, that's what the exorcists had said. Then his rain flame finally managed to overcome the power of the devil and chase him out. Holy crap. But Squalo had a feeling that 'Satan' wouldn't possess him again, ever. He had this strange feeling that his flames would keep the demon out. Like, they knew what the demon's energy felt like and would stop it from intruding, like a vaccine to a virus. Mammon later confirmed that. Weird, but reassuring. What Squalo really wanted was to sleep. So, after letting Lussuria look him over for any lasting damage or anything severe enough to warrant a trip to the hospital (of which, there was none) he took a shower and went to bed, sleeping for two days straight.

When Xanxus had been asked what happened, he merely snorted 'trash' and went to get something to drink. Eventually the rest of the Varia officers learned that Squalo had, in a moment of demonic possession, broken into the Vatican and killed lots of people. Bel had been delighted and disappointed. He whined about not getting invited to the massacre. Lussuria had also been excited but was more curious about the possession part of it. Levi was only annoyed at the fact that Xanxus had gone himself to retrieve his wayward second-in-command. Mammon then told them, thanks to his psychic abilities and thoughtography, that the demon Satan had possessed Squalo because he had very strong Rain Flames. He said that Satan could only possess a regular person or someone with the same color of flame as his. However, because his power is so great, most people burn to death almost instantly after being possessed. The rain flame's tranquility attribute prevented this from happening by toning down (aka, tranquilizing) the demon flame. However, unfortunately for the demon, the rain flame was a dying will flame and thus belonged only to its master, in this case Squalo, and chased out the demon presence by 'tranquilizing' his spirit. He assured his fellow officers that Satan could not possess any of them because their flames were not the right color, and other rain flame users were either too weak or wore a Vongola Ring which helped the user reject foreign take over (Mukuro Rokudo's ability for possession excluded).

Oddly enough, Bel whined at this fact too. "I want to meet this guy~! Someone take the Vongola Ring from that katana peasant so I can meet Satan. Maybe we can kill lots of peasants together! Ushishishi!" And of course he only whined because he wanted to kill people.

Levi tried to comment on Squalo's 'weakness,' but as usual he was ignored. Especially since, at that particular moment, Lussuria let out a squeal over some magazine he'd been reading the whole time.

Xanxus had listened to Mammon talk with his eyes closed, apparently uninterested. But inwardly, he was taking into account that this was a one-time thing, and was glad about that. He couldn't have his subordinates running off possessed by demon lords; they had better things to be doing. Like preparing his steak and getting wine glasses thrown at them.


End file.
